yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Tunnel
The is a tunnel found in present-day Harrisville. The whole goal of the Infinite Tunnel is to go through the tunnel and beat how long the player has traveled through it. In Yo-kai Watch 2, the length of the Infinite Tunnel is affected by how the player answer question asked by people inside of the tunnel. In the Infinite Tunnel, the player may or may not encounter Yo-kai or receive items. The player can walk through the infinite tunnel once a day which resets always on 6AM, based on the clock system of the Nintendo 3DS. At 2020 yards, the usual brick of the tunnel will be changed into a dilapidated wall, at 5050 yards, the tunnel will appear cleaner and mall-like, with shiny reflective floors. The tunnel seems to loop around 10050 yards, where the tunnel and the Yo-kai seem the same as the first time when encountering them. However, the Yo-kai will be much stronger than before. Yo-kai Under 1000 yards 2000 yards 5000 yards 8000 yards 20000 yards Objects Answer Results The Tangler The Tangler might ask the player different questions every time they talk to him. Humble Bird Curious Lady Friendly Guy Competitor Weary Girl Smart Kid Lost Boy Worried Man The Twins Random Doctor Tunnel Guy Other Encounters Non-playable characters can talk to who have no effect on the tunnel, essentially only being there for decoration. Acquaintance Will greet the player enthusiastically by name. Tunnel Bro Claims the tunnel to be his, asks if the player even has permission to be there, or if they even like tunnels, eventually, in the "hardest decision of my life" he says he'll share the tunnel. Groovy Kid Enthusiastically, she will ask the player if they are having fun, and say "Might as well enjoy it while we're here. And dig on that echoooooo!" Waiting Guy Claims to be waiting for his girlfriend to show up, and that he's been waiting for a week, before realizing she's not coming. Bill Says his mother makes stew with beef and sweet potatoes, claims that that's not real stew, and that if she's going to use sweet potatoes, she should call it something else. Annoying Gal Calls the player character a cutie, and that she wishes they were her kid, as she'd take them to an amusement park every day. Visiting Girl Asks if the player's parents are around, then saying "No? You're on your own, Name?" saying that's too bad, as she legally can't give you a prize. Ramen Guy Says he can't find the great ramen place that's supposed to be nearby, says it's his treat if the player finds it, and that he really NEEDS some ramen right now. Tonkatsu Guy Talks about his love of tonkatsu, and that's about it. Lonely Guy Tells the player that the 13th door is always dark, and that he finds it to be pretty nice and calming. Angry Gal Tells the player to leave her alone, and to not come any closer. Oblivious Kid Asks what the player is doing in a place like this, then saying "Hey! I'm askin' the questions here! I asked you first!' followed by her admitting she never really though about it. Shady Worker Says he can't stop to chat, as he's working, when asked what he's working on, he responds "If I told you, I'd have to... go back in time and untell you. OK? It's a secret." Relaxed Cop Casually says they're searching for a nefarious criminal who escaped into the tunnel earlier, telling the player to be careful, as he is definitely armed and dangerous, adding "Good luck! We won't be able to rescue you, by the way." Sensitive Girl Says "Does it smell kind of funny around her to you?" and asks the player if the smell is coming from them. Trivia * Despite its name, the tunnel does in fact end, but at random times. ** The player can escape by going through doors or just continuing. * The players are able to find exclusive Yo-kai when in the Infinite Tunnel, including Crank-a-kai Exclusives. * At the end of the tunnel, the player will find a Mirapo which will transport them to the beginning, and Moody Mary on top of the lake. Mallice may be yelling at Moody Mary on the left of the lake. Rarely at the end of the tunnel, the player will be in a forest with cherry blossom trees. Moody Mary can be talked to, but as soon as the player interact, Mallice appears, then disappears, and Moody Mary does as well. *Going through the tunnel for the first 6 days triggers Mallice's battle. *There is a secret told to the player by one of the people they meet in the Infinite Tunnel. He says that the 13th door is nice and dark. If player go through the 13th exit door in the Infinite Tunnel, the tunnel does end, but they can also encounter and attempt to befriend Neighfarious. He is fought once per day, and the game forbids otherwise because the game saves at the beginning of the Infinite Tunnel. This may reference Friday March 13th, the day of bad luck considering the evil nature of Neighfarious. *The Twins reference the famous scene from The Shining which shows Twins at the end of the hallway. They even say the same quotes from the movie. *After defeating Mallice, the player can talk to Moody Mary to get an item. *Occasionally, the player will come across a trio of creepy dancing people with fans, they don't do anything, just walk to the right or left of them. *Riding the train toggles the Yo-kai encountered within the 10,000yd the player is approaching. In other languages * Italian: Tunnel infinito Category:Locations